Future With You
by fangedfemmefatale
Summary: My take on what would happen if Spike survived the Hellmouth closing. I know it's been done many times. This is my take on it. None of Angel seasons will take place so I won't spoil anything. Rated M for later chapters hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any characters or some of the beginning for it's from the episode Chosen or the two episodes before they belong to Joss Whedon**

**Chapter 1**

It was the end of the final fight for the hellmouth. Spike was wearing the retarded amulet Angel was too chicken to wear. He knew this was most likely be his last time seeing Buffy for he felt the omen of his death when he just witnessed Buffy getting stabbed by the First. She got up and the scythe was handed back to her to fight off the demons. That's when it hit him, he felt the burning sensation for the amulet started to glow. "B, we need get out of here now," called out Faith. Buffy just yelled, "Start getting the girls out. I'll hold them off." Faith and the potentials started to head up while Buffy had their back. Spike was proud to see his girl have all this strength. He even told her the other night why he loved her not because she was unattainable. He knew he was going to miss her when all sudden the amulet was yanked off him. Buffy tossed it high up where it was showing off a blinding light.

They both headed up when they notice Anya's body on the ground and not moving. The ground was shaking so they couldn't stop but then Buffy just slumped into Spike from the injury. "Love are you ok?" asked Spike kind of panicking. Buffy just nodded and kept going on with Spike right next to her. They made it towards the front and the bus was already on the go. Spike and Buffy made it to the roof of the school with a blanket they found covering themselves with and the school was collapsing. Buffy was still holding onto the scythe and she noticed a hand in hers and it was Spike. They were hopping from rooftop to rooftop when the bus came into their view. She looked at Spike and he nodded like he knew what she was secretly asking. They were getting closer to the bus and both launched themselves at the bus. They landed on top of the bus with hard hit trying to hold on to each other. Spike was sizzling and the bus finally made to city limits where the hole stopped growing. Buffy and Spike got off the top of the bus while the rest got out of the bus. Spike immediately ran into the bus for protection and Wood let Faith take care of his wound. All that survived was Buffy, Spike, Willow, Kennedy, Giles, Wood, Faith, Andrew, Xander, and some potentials.

When Buffy and gang were done idolizing there handy work that Spike really did. They got back on the bus and heading towards the nearest town. Spike was sitting in the back covered by the blanket that looked like Willow left it there to be found by him. Buffy went over there to join him and Xander joined her. "Well no happy endings for the cyclops is there Buffy?" asked Xander. Buffy was stunned by Xander's remark but decided to respond with, "Xander, were young and knowing how you are. You are young and you can find some one to love. Look at me I found something." "Buffy, you had Angel who wanted to rip my head off if he could, then Riley who was macho man, and now you have captain peroxide. Buff, I say you've been lowering your standards to accept him," explained Xander. Spike didn't like what he heard so he decided to retort, "Hey didn't you have a crush on Buffy. Why didn't you ever try pursuing it?" "Well I would of back in high school before I went with Cordelia but hello. I couldn't compete with cryptic Angel who wasn't normal or human," answered Xander. "At least you weren't used Xander," stated Spike while looking at Buffy a little grimly. Buffy felt bad for that was just the excuse she gave him but decided to answer for Xander, "Actually I did use Xander. Back when I was trying to get Angel to ask me out. I went to the Bronze with Willow and Xander like usual. Wore a very sexy dress that I looked dead sexy in. I knew Angel was going to show for he always did where ever I was. I dragged Xander out to the dance floor. Remember that night our junior year Xander? I'm sorry I never told you." Xander looked at Buffy and got up from him seat to move towards the front of the bus.

Spike looked at Buffy and saw she looked a little in pain. He saw the blood stain and remembered that she was stabbed in the abdomen. "Buffy can I take a look at the wound to make sure it is okay?" asked Spike. Buffy nodded and lifted her shirt just enough for Spike to see the wound. It was a through on through hole from the blade that stabbed her. "Giles we need some gauze back here for Buffy," yelled Spike to the front of the bus. Giles made it the back and assessed the wound and dressed it to keep it from getting infected while it closes. "Its fine you just need to keep the bandage on to keep it clean. Otherwise you will live for you have survived worse," chuckled Giles. "Thanks Giles. I probably would of let it be if it wasn't for Spike noticing it," explained Buffy. Giles just looked at the vampire that came to earn his respect. Buffy was right about that Spike changed and wish he believed in her judgement a little more. Willow just finished undoing the essence of slayer spell for it could cause dire consequences in the world. She was sitting next to Kennedy and was exhausted but had one more spell to complete. She wanted to give Buffy immortality for she could be with Spike until they got tired of each other or something. Buffy deserved this for she has down a lot for this world and deserves happiness. She was dragged out of heaven because of Willow and friends. It was something she had to do. She started thinking of the spell and had to make sure it was permanent.

Spike was watching Buffy look out the window what looks like she was thinking about something serious. He was thinking about the past two night of how she let him hold her while they slept. It was better than nothing in his book. Like he told her after the first night it was the best night of his life. "Spike I lied," said Buffy. Spike returned to reality and asked, "What?" Buffy looked at him with apologetic eyes and said, " I lied about using you. I was in denial of my own feelings. I never thought I would really fall for you a heartless killer. I see now your not heartless and I know you can love. I saw it when you were with Drusilla on how you doted on her. You even made a deal with me a slayer to have her back. I was also afraid of what Angel would say for he is my best friend. No matter what Spike he will be part of my life." Spike was speechless and was touched by some of the things she said. "Pet I know you will always have some feelings for Angel for he is your soulmate. I also know that I can give you a little more than he can," stated Spike while readjusting the blanket over the back windows. When he sat back down on the ground to make sure he had cover from the sunlight. Buffy made her way towards him and sat in front of him. She scooted back so her back was against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. They were content that way until a hour passed when a glowing light emitted from Buffy. "What the hell was that love?" asked Spike surprised. Buffy had no I idea what happen but she knew who to ask.

"Willow, what did you do or what happen to me?" yelled Buffy towards the front where everyone else was. Xander decided to help Willow to the back since she exhausted from the spells she did today. They made it the back of the unusual couple when Willow decided to start, "Well Buffy, I'm the one who casted a spell on you and before either you or Spike yell my head off. Giles approved of this spell and helped a little. I gave you a gift for everything you have done for us. You are now immortal so you will stay twenty-two forever. You won't die for a third time and Spike doesn't have to risk losing you or Angel. You deserve it since we ripped you from heaven, so I decided to make this as fun as possible for you" Buffy was just touched by this gift. She can spend eternity with her boys and neither after every think she is fragile. Spike was overjoyed that he had an eternity with Buffy and maybe he can get rid off the bloody soul. He will talk to Buffy about it before he decides to do something stupid. Plus the whole Angel thing was bugging him when he knew Angel wasn't happy to find out about his smell all over Buffy. Well Spike didn't like how they said hi and how Angel watched Buffy fight and know every move she was going to make. Also how he let Buffy fight on her own against Caleb. I would of helped her no matter what but Angel was right on one thing. Buffy likes to feel independent and only wants help when she asks for it. Spike was glad when Angel showed up for when he smelled Angel he followed and it led to the tomb. When he got there he witnessed Angel saving Buffy from a death blow. One thing came out of Angel is that if anything happened to himself, Spike knew Angel would protect her with his life. He wasn't worried Buffy would be alone in the world if anything happen to him.

They made it to a gas station to refill the bus up. It was beginning to get dark and they needed to figure out where and what their next plan was. "Well I heard there is a hellmouth out in Cleveland has been closed up before the First showed up. I was thinking of going back to England and anybody can accompany with me," stated Giles. Wood decided to speak up also, "I want to head out to New York for it's been a while since I've been out there." "Well I'm up to go with you," responded Faith. They looked over to Buffy to see what her input was when they saw Buffy and Spike arguing. "Why do you want to go to bloody Los Angeles?" snarled Spike. "Well one it would be nice to tell Angel I lived and two why not I want to back to where it all began for me. Maybe I could see if my father is in town and see how he is doing. Plus I need to visit a grave since I haven't been to it for a while," snapped Buffy. "Well all you have to do is call Angel unless there is another reason you want to see him. I thought your father was out of the country. And haven't you spent enough time in the cemetery in your lifetime?" asked an aggravated Spike. Buffy was just getting frustrated with him but didn't want to back down, "Geez you can't even put up with Angel when you spent decades with him before you and Drusilla departed from the family. You really wanted me to kill Angelus so you wouldn't have to deal with him. My father might be in town and if not I'm going so I can steal a few things I left there okay. Also for the cemetery question I'm one of the two slayers I will always spend time in a cemetery. Also like I said this visit is for personal business not my job. Los Angeles is under Angel's jurisdiction not mine. I no longer have control there since I moved away from there. Except for when I was there after the whole killing Angel thing." Spike was done and didn't want to argue with the slayer anymore so he reluctantly agreed with her.

Finally they had plans and where they were going to go. Wood and Faith were going to go New York then Giles will take Willow, Kennedy, Xander, Andrew, and the potentials that were left were planing to go to England while Buffy and Spike head to Los Angeles. Dawn was still trying to decide if she wanted to go with her sister where there sure was going to be a fight or go to school in another country. Dawn ended up decided she will go with her friends and give Buffy, Spike, and Angel had time to work things out without worrying about Dawn's welfare. Faith was looking around the station just to stretch her legs when she noticed two beautiful motorcycles. One was a deep black while the other was the most beautiful shade of blood red she has ever seen. She then knew she found two transportation devices for her and Buffy to use. She headed over back towards the bus and since it was dark Spike was out and about stretching his legs. He may be undead but still needed to care of himself. Willow had tears same as Xander for they were going to be separated from one of their best friend of seven years now. They had no photos of the past since they went down with Sunnydale along with Joyce's grave. A lot was lost into saving the and at least they had each other. Giles was holding onto Buffy for he knew it was finally time they went their separate ways but yet he still felt like the protective father, He knew Spike would protect and Angel would also. She was in good hands he was happy she was okay and happy. "Hey B, I found two motorcycles we can take. I call the red one though," stated Faith. They knew it was about time they separate and went there own ways since since Spike needed to get indoors or at least underground before the sun came out. Dawn, Willow, Xander, and Giles were tearing up but got back on the bus with the others.

Spike and Buffy saddled the black bike when Wood and Faith got on the red one. The rest got on the bus and they went their separate ways. As Spike drove he knew Buffy was crying into his back. He pulled to the side of the road and she wondered why they stop. "Get off really fast pet," stated Spike. Buffy looked confuse, but did what was requested and she saw Spike take off his signature duster that helped make his bad boy image. Spike handed her the duster and saw her smile while putting it on. Right before they got back on the bike they shared a long deep passionate kiss and both felt like they were on fire. Spike sped down the road thinking about the beauty that is sitting behind him. They reached Los Angeles by midnight and headed towards the Hyperion hotel. Angel was in his office when he felt the familiar tingle when Buffy is nearby. Spike pulled into the underground garage that he remembered when he kidnapped Angel like four years ago. Angel then smelled that Buffy was in the building and also Spike. He figured Spike's smell was on Buffy until he saw two figures walk in.

"Buffy you survived and you brought a dead man with you," remarked Angel. Buffy was happy to see her soulmate **(Soulmate doesn't always apply as a romantic partner but also a perfect friend.) Look it up if you don't believe it) **again since it she hasn't seen him since he dropped of the damn amulet. She walked up to him and gave him a hug which he hugged back. Spike was watching the show and didn't show his jealousy for he knew Buffy would always hold some love for the bloody ponce. He may be able to get her to forget about commando boy but not Angel for the bastard was perfect except for the whole pure happiness clause in the curse of a soul he has. Unlike Spike who has a soul that won't disappear by shagging the woman he loved. Spike walked up to Angel and held out his hand to be the bigger man. Angel shook Spike's hand to be courteous in front of Buffy. "Well you guys must be tired from the trip and want to rest? We could talk in the morning if that is ok with you Buffy?" asked Angel. Buffy looked towards Spike and yawned, "Angel that would be so nice if we could rest." "Well Buffy you can take up in my room and Spike you can have a room upstairs," stated Angel. "Actually she will be rooming with me," exclaimed Spike with a hint of anger. Buffy knew this would lead to a fight if she didn't intervene. "Angel I'm staying with Spike for it would be a bad idea to be in the same room with you," stated Buffy. Angel was hurt but knew she was right even if Spike can't give her a perfect life. He would be able to give something Angel can't for Spike isn't cursed with a soul.

Buffy and Spike headed upstairs to find a room to stay the night in. They finally found a room and she knew the second floor had running water for when his workers might of needed a place to crash. Inside the room they found it stocked with blankets, pillows, towels, and bathroom supplies. Buffy grabbed some heavy blankets and placed them securely over the windows to make sure no sunlight can come in to room during the day. Spike slipped his boots off and laid out on the bed first. Buffy walked into the bathroom and lifted her shirt up to see her wound. She unwrapped the gauze to see her slayer healing kicked in. So she stripped of the gauze and slid the duster off. Walking out of the bathroom with the duster hanging of her arm, she laid it out on a chair in the room. Then walked over to bed where Spike was waiting for her to lay down. Spike was wondering what he did to deserve to be in good gracious with her. After all the times he has shagged with her and got so crazy he almost raped her. It makes him wonder why she would choose him after what he did. Also the whole removing of the chip thing was something she didn't have to do. When he suggested that he should get out of town, she protested for she wasn't ready for him to leave yet. She may not have said the three major words he knew inside she at least cared for him. Buffy notice his mouth twitched into his smirk since his eyes were closed. She got in the bed when Spike pulled her as close as he could. He had his hand gently wrapped around her slender, toned waist while she was laying her head on his beautiful chiseled chest. They fell instantly asleep when they got comfortable.

Buffy felt like she was in perfect bliss watching Spike sleep. She never took the time to see how well the black shirt showed off his masculine form and how the black pants made it even more perfect. She never took the time to notice this before when she was having sex with him. "What are you doing pet?" asked a groggy Spike. Buffy giggled and hid her face in the crook of his pale neck. Spike asked again, "What are doing pet?" "Well I was admiring your sleeping form. For I never took the time to look at you seriously. Before I was just having fun and I was scared to get in a serious relationship with you. When you sang to me back when we had that stupid dance demon. You were right that I was ashamed and afraid. I couldn't stay away after you told me too. When Riley showed up I went to you to take out my stress instead of the magic shop and beating a dummy. I wanted comfort and feel love not unsatisfied and unaccomplished," answered Buffy. Spike was in a stupor by what she said and just wanted to kiss her but knew that was overstepping the boundaries. "Pet are you willing to try to make a serious relationship between the two of us? I'm only going to try if your in it for the long haul also," stated Spike. Buffy was a little surprise by his request but honestly thought about it truthfully. She knew her answer within seconds, "Of course Spike I will be on the long haul with you. A relationship takes two and I want us to work out. I know some of you but that's enough for me I want all of you," stated Buffy. Spike couldn't help but let out a laugh of joy from her answer.

Buffy decided they needed shower so she told Spike to go first and she will see if Angel could wash his clothes. He agreed and he went into the bathroom to strip down then wrapped a towel around himself. Sure they saw each other naked before but he's trying to show her he's patient since he tried ravishing her. She took his clothes and went downstairs past the lobby floor. She went straight to Angel's apartment for she knew she had some clothes in his room. She was hoping they would fit until she got new clothes. She found Angel in the kitchen reading the paper. Angel looked up and saw what she had in her hands. "So what could I do for you this fine morning Buffy?" asked the sentimental vampire. Buffy replied, "Can you wash Spike's clothes and do you still have that duffle of my clothes in your closet?" Angel thought about the duffle she was talking about and nodded yes. He stood up and grabbed Spike's clothes headed towards the washer and dryer. Buffy was in Angel's room getting her duffle when Angel joined her. He was up all night thinking about her and Spike. "Buffy what do you think your doing with the second most dangerous vampire? Do you have another death wish or just plain stupid. He's dangerous and wanted to kill you Buffy," stated a truly concern Angel. "Well I did date the most dangerous vampire and standing in his room right now. He has a soul like you and he hasn't seriously tried killing me for a few years. Plus you left me remember, I didn't want our relationship to end. I wasn't on the split up train like you," snapped Buffy. She grabbed the duffle and went back upstairs. Spike was just walking out the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist. "Well your clothes are in the wash so you have to wait until I go back down to get them," explained Buffy. Spike sat on the bed to get comfortable when he noticed the duffle bag, "What's in the bag love?" "Well they are clothes I kept here most of it is tight but until I can get some more they will do," answered Buffy.

Buffy grabbed the duffle and headed into the bathroom. The room was all steamy and Spike left a message on the mirror "Love you!" Buffy couldn't help but smile at the gesture for it was cute. She started the water and got in when it was nice and comfortable. She thought about how he got a soul for her and she realized she didn't think he needed it. He could probably control himself but maybe in a few years if they are still together they will talk about it. Also she knows Angel will want to talk to both of them today and its definitely not something she was looking forward too. The water felt so good especially since her body was a little sore in her abdomen area where she was stabbed. She had no mark at all and she loved her slayer healing for it. After scrubbing her hair and washing her body. She got out and grabbed two towels one for her body and the other for her hair. She bent down to her duffle bag and went through it. They were some clothes she knew wouldn't fit her now. She found a cute black tank top and a decent fitting pair of pants. They were ripped at the knees but she couldn't be picky. She found the pocket where she kept her jewelry when she noticed an envelope. She pulled it out of the duffle and opened it. There was a letter and her claughdagh ring. The letter said:

_Buffy,_

_I found this when I came back from that hell dimension. I think that's what brought me back. When I returned I knew you were there recently most likely just left by how strong your smell was. When you found me in the forest I knew the smell was you and I wanted to hurt you for I felt you were the reason I was in that dimension in the first place. When I broke from those chains I searched for you __by smell when I found that demon boy trying to kill you. You stood out in my mind and it finally hit me who you were that's why I was surprised when I said your name. I realized it was my fault but it was something that could have been avoided if I knew more about my curse. I don't blame you at all for what happen you did what was the best for the world. I know you were tormented while I was gone. This ring belongs to you and I want you to wear it even if we aren't together. I want you to remember what we have and know I'll be waiting for an eternity. I fell in love with you before you got your calling. You were in your cheerleading outfit sitting on the steps of your old high school here in Los Angeles. Like I wrote earlier the ring brought me back but I think it was your love that brought me back. I don't know why you were in my mansion at the time but I'm glad you were. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I'm sorry for leaving you but I couldn't think of hurting you like I did when my true nature came out. I love you Buffy. I vow I will always protect you, care for you, and provide for you. If you ever need me I vow to be by you and vow to be by your side at all times. Lastly I vow to support your choices if you ever need my support._

_Love,_

_Angel_

Buffy wanted to cry by what she just read and grabbed a purse she kept in the duffle incase she ever needed it. She slid the the ring on her right hand and stashed the letter in her purse. She got her brushed out and brushed her damp hair out. She finally finished getting ready and got out of the bathroom into the bedroom. Spike was staring at the ceiling when he noticed Buffy get out of the bathroom and she looked like she was crying a little while ago. "Everything okay pet?" he asked. "I'm fine Spike. I'm going to go check on your clothes," replied Buffy. He let it go for now since he knew she will eventually tell him. She walked out of the room towards the elevator to go back to Angel's floor. When she got there she found Angel looking at his weapons. "His clothes are in the dryer and they are ready for you to take to him Buff," explained Angel. She heard him but instead of walking towards his dryer she walked up behind him. Angel felt her slim figure behind him and she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you," said Buffy. Angel replied with, "It was just clothes nothing special." "Not that but for this," he turned around and she held out her hand, "I found it just now you'll always be in my heart Angel. This was the best gift I have ever gotten but you should know that I'm immortal." "How? What? When?" asked a confused Angel. "Willow did a spell and it's permanent," answered Buffy. Angel was so happy with the thought of not losing Buffy or fighting to keep her alive. He walked up to her to hug her which she hugged back. Buffy backed out because she needed to give a certain vampire his clothes back.

Spike was waiting for Buffy to return with his clothes and curiosity was getting the best of him. _'What is taking so bloody long. I hope Angel isn't trying to get Buffy back. I trust her except when he came to town a few days ago, she kissed him. God the bloody ponce tries to take every woman I'm with. Except for that weird one Harmony god I hope I don't see her.' _Buffy walked in the room just when Spike got a whiff of Angel on her. "So you and Angel had fun I take it," snipped Spike. Buffy was shocked but not really surprised by his attitude. "Well sorry I can't give my friend a hug for being nice and giving me back a personal possession," replied Buffy throwing Spike his clothes. Spike caught the clothes and walked into the bathroom. "Well what thing was so important to hug him for?" yelled Spike from the bathroom. "He had something that was special to me," answered Buffy. Spike came out of the bathroom and all Buffy saw was perfection. "I'm sorry I'm acting this way pet but I'm used to Angelus trying to steal my love away," explained Spike. "Well he's not Angelus but Angel. He has a soul like you and wouldn't do that," stated Buffy. He nodded and they decided it was about time they went downstairs.

Angel was in his office when they came down when Wesley walked into the Hyperion. "Angel I think we should go visit Cordy tonight," stated Wesley who came to a halt when he saw the two in the office, "Buffy your here, and Spike is too." Angel decided to settle the matter on Spike, "Wesley, I should of told you Spike has a soul and has saved the world twice on Buffy's side." Wesley was amazed by what he heard he couldn't help but ask, "Who cursed you with a soul Spike?" "Well for your bloody information I got a soul on my own. I got it for the woman I love you stupid git," snapped Spike. Angel knew Spike had feelings for the slayer by how Buffy smelled like Spike. He never knew how strong the feeling was and he had no idea how Buffy felt. Wesley felt awkward for he never knew Spike would go that far to fall in love with Buffy. "Now that we got that in the open I wanted to tell Angel my plans in Los Angeles," started Buffy and continued, "I need to go to my father's house to pick up some things then visit a grave. After that Spike and I will probably take our leave of this city." Angel was a little disappointed that she wasn't planning on staying long. Also why would she need to visit her father since he was hardly there for Buffy. To the point that it made Buffy feel like it was her fault her parents divorced. "Wesley, we will go visit Cordy tonight but I also need you to fill in Fred and Gunn on this situation," ordered Angel. "No problem Angel and it was great seeing you again Buffy. Spike good day," replied Wesley as he was heading towards the door. "Do you want anybody to go with you to your father's Buffy?" asked Angel. Buffy nodded her head a no and walked towards the door also. "I'll be back boys and behave," stated Buffy. Buffy walked out of the hotel into the sunny day when Angel looked at Spike, "Want to train ?" "Why not? There's nothing better than let off some energy and get a work out from it," replied Spike. Angel led him downstairs to a special part of his living quarters he deemed as the training room. It was only temporary for he wanted a room just for training so he was turning a bedroom upstairs to one.

Buffy was walking the streets of L.A. When she came by Hemery High school where her journey started 7 years ago. Back when her life was simple being the head cheerleader and a normal girl. On one fateful day she was greeted by a guy claiming she was a slayer. She thought this guy was crazy until the following day when he threw a knife at her when she caught it like nothing. Not long after starting slaying, the vampire she was having nightmares of killing past slayers came for her. Merrick her watcher killed himself to protect her from her. She proved him wrong and defeated Lothos. Her family problems started around that time. Her father never trusted her and was ashamed when she burned down the school gym which she only did to protect her fellow classmates. Her father wanted a divorce for he claimed he wasn't ready to be a father but she knew better. It was her fault for he wanted to keep Dawn but wanted Buffy gone. Her mother though won custody of Dawn and Dawn was fine with that. Even though Dawn wasn't truly there Buffy knows that Dawn is her sister no matter what.

Buffy finally arrived at her father's house when she noticed two cars in the driveway. She debated whether or not to go up to the door for she knew her father moved on it was just she didn't know if she was ready to face the truth. Buffy finally decided to walk up the walkway to the door to knock. After a few seconds a woman who Buffy saw only a few times when she visited her dad's work open the door. "Hi. Can I help you?" asked the woman. "Well I'm looking for Hank Summers," replied Buffy. The woman looked Buffy up and down, "What is your business with my husband?" Buffy realized he really did move on for she looked pregnant, "I'm Buffy Summers." The woman just looked shocked but snapped back to, "Sorry I didn't recognize you. He's in the living room. Come on in and I'm sorry to hear about your mother." "Thank you," answered Buffy walking into her childhood home. "Who was it Stephanie," asked Hank. Buffy walked into the living room before Stephanie so that answered his question but he wasn't alone. A little girl around the age of 4 years of age was with him. "Buffy is that really you?" question Hank. "Dad it is. I'm here to get that stuff I asked you to hold on for me," replied a sadden Buffy. Hank got up from playing with the girl to give his oldest daughter a hug. "Buff this is your little sister Anne," Hank said looking at the confused little girl. Stephanie grabbed Anne's hand and took her to the kitchen to give Buffy and Hank some privacy. "I'm sorry about Joyce and that I wasn't there for you or Dawn. Where is she anyways? Where are you living since I heard Sunnydale was evacuated?" asked a concern father. Buffy was relieved that he cared, "It's fine your busy with your new life now. Dawn is with some of my friends who are heading out to Europe. I want her to see the world so maybe going to school out there might help her. She's been struggling in school since mom's death and I had to get a job so I was barely home. Dawn then felt alone but all my friends were there for her but she became a kleptomaniac. I'm staying with a friend while I'm out here for maybe one more day or two." Hank got up from where he was sitting and went to the desk that was up against wall. "Buffy I want you take this check. I know it's not much but I want to make up for everything. I wasn't there and panic the moment you started going through a phase. Anne is sort of my clean break but understand I'm proud of you. You grew into a wonderful young woman who a father couldn't be more proud of. I'm sorry for all the times I blew you off for your birthdays and then just stopped," confessed Hank handing the check to Buffy. Buffy took the check from him and put it in her purse then got up, "Thank you dad, I'm going to go grab my stuff and then head out. When I settle down I'll give you a call so you know everything is ok." Hank hugged his daughter and walked with her to the garage where he put the box when she sent it to him.

Buffy was standing outside the Hyperion with the box since her father was nice enough to give her a ride. She was carrying the box that contained things of her past in Sunnydale. She walked into the Hyperion to find nobody on the lobby floor so she took the box to her and Spike's room. She went down to Angel's level where she found Gunn, Fred, and Wesley watching something from a doorway. "Hey what's going on guys?" asked a confused Buffy. The three jumped for she snuck up on them then Gunn answered, "Angel and Spike are going at it. Don't worry they aren't trying to kill each other we already checked. They are doing some training since they don't have to hold back on each other." Buffy was amazed to see them go at it and it reminded her of the old days training with Angel. She decided she should make this a little more interesting by jumping in. "You guys think it would be interesting if I got in the brawl?" asked an excited Buffy. "I would like to see that action," stated Gunn, Wesley just chuckled and Fred was wondering what Buffy could do. Buffy picked up a chair that was in the training room and threw it at the two vamps which it hit dead on. The two stopped and saw Buffy who started to charge them. "She's joining in the fun you guys. She has the urge to fight also since she's the slayer. Let her go at it with you two," yelled Wesley. Angel and Spike nodded to each other and started to go at it again. Buffy finally made it into the fray when she threw a punch at Angel who in turned dodged it. Angel grabbed Buffy around the waist and launched her towards Spike who in turn caught but left himself open for an attack. An hour passed by when they finally calmed down since Angel needed to head out with the gang to visit Cordy. "That was relaxing and god I've missed having a good fight partner," stated Buffy. "Well that was fun but I need to head out. You guys going out tonight? If you are exit from here not from the lobby," explained Angel. "Yea we are and thanks for the tip," replied Buffy. Angel headed towards his shower when everyone else went to the lobby floor. Once there Spike and Buffy continued up to their room.

They made it to the room and both felt like taking a warm shower. "Pet you take the shower first this time," offered Spike. Buffy got a mischievous look and suggested, "I have a better idea." Spike was wondering if she was seriously referring to them taking a shower together. He realized she was right when she started to push him into the bathroom. "I'm serious and we've seen each other. I trust you and I need you to trust yourself for this to work," stated Buffy while taking her pants off. "I do and I only want us to get serious when your ready to love," confessed Spike still dressed. Buffy was down to her undergarments when she walked towards Spike. When she was close enough she kissed him since they haven't kissed since last night. Spike felt her passion and love in the kiss that he stated to strip his pants off when Buffy was working on his shirt. When he was nude Buffy stripped down to nothing also and continued their passionate kiss. Spike felt like he was where he's suppose to be. Having the slayer in his arms again and feeling her against him made him feel like the earth stood still. He could get used to an eternity of this, Buffy felt like she was a live like she always does when she's with him. He's her rock that holds her down. He stood by her when her mother died, he didn't tell Glory who the key was, and when Sweets was in town even though he sang that song to her, Spike still covered her back. He's proven before the soul that he was different from the Spike she met. Even when she first met him she was jealous of Drusilla for she had a guy that loved her. Being with Angel was hard and not that she didn't love him but he was difficult to be with. He hardly saw her outside slayer business plus the whole curse flaw. She had to ask for all the dates but her birthday gifts were always from the heart.

**I would like reviews to know what you think so far!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any characters or some of the beginning for it's from the episode Chosen or the two episodes before they belong to Joss Whedon.**

I used some lines from some episodes but as I said before they belong to Joss Whedon...

**Chapter 2**

The shower with Spike was refreshing and felt like she was back in heaven. When they emerged from the bathroom it was then that Buffy realized they would need more clothes. All Spike had was the clothes he had on. Most of the clothes Buffy had in the duffle were a little tight on her. It was time that they figure out where they were going to go because it would be pointless for them to travel on a bike with bags. She figured they should go out to dinner and talk about their future. _'But what if he doesn't want a future with you'_ her mind thought. She was so dazed that she didn't realize Spike was watching her. He was wondering what was going through her head to make her so out of it.

"Luv, what's wrong?" he decided to finally ask her. Buffy snapped back to reality when she realized that Spike asked her a question. "I was just thinking where do I go from here?" she replied. Buffy didn't miss the hurt look that came on to his face. She decided it was now or never to see if there was a future for them. "Spike, I would understand after everything that's gone down if you want a clean break," stated Buffy. Spike looked at and realized nothing has changed between them, "Pet, I'm not going to play this game again. I'm done with this bullshit. I'm not a toy not like Riley. I want the real deal, everything that comes in a relationship. I told you summers I'm drowning in you.. Then what I said in that house your the one. Your one hell of a women Buffy. Your the only thing I ever been sure of in my hundred plus life. So if your trying to get me to end this relationship so you wouldn't, don't count on that goldilocks." Buffy listen to him and was in awe that a man like Spike would love her. She didn't deserve that love after everything she put him through. She didn't blame him for the rape, not for all the blame was one him. She was also at fault and if he really meant it he would of proceeded.

"It's not that I want to break up. I just don't think I deserve you and I know you can do better than me. I've put you through so much already can't help but feel like I'm wrong. Your right about me belonging in the dark. I may be a champion of light but not everything is light. I'm not afraid of the dark at all. Everyone has darkness but I have more since I'm slayer. The slayer was created by forcing the essence of demon into the young girl. The demon stays dormant until it's called. I don't want to have this argument everyday. We had it yesterday when you asked me if I was in it for the long haul and I am. Aren't we going out tonight because I know I am but you can stay if you want," stated Buffy. Spike understood where she was coming from. "I'm not leaving you love. I see a future with you. Please let me in I'm not Riley. I know the extent of damage Angel has caused you. I witnessed what Angelus was plotting for you. Valentine's day I saw him thinking so hard how to get to you and also win Drusilla's heart by giving her an actual heart. Let me help you get over the damage and have the life we deserve," explained Spike and he walked up to her to cup her face with his palm. "So where do you want to go pet?" he asked. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck with tears in her eyes, "I want to go see my watcher and maybe show you around the city."

Spike looked at her confusingly since her watcher was on his way back to the mother country. He knew some of Buffy's history as the slayer. That she was from Los Angeles and moved not long after being called to Sunnydale or as he liked to call it Sunnyhell. That's where she met her watcher Rupert Giles and the Scooby gang. Also he when he first came to town he was bent out to kill her but yet he was still intrigued by her. She had friends and family but something more to her. She was definitely different from the two he has killed in the past. Then there was also Faith who was a true monster in his book but she was a slayer at heart. She couldn't handle the lust of fighting and the sexual tension that came with the job. It was a high for him every time he fought Buffy and smell her arousal. Not every demon got her hot an bothered but normally strong vampires would. Buffy knew he was thinking of something by look he had on his face.

"Your thinking of what I said aren't you?" asked Buffy. Spike looked at her, "I was just thinking I don't know much about you. Giles is your watcher and I don't get how your suppose to visit your watcher who's on a plane to England, at a cemetery here in Los Angeles." Buffy didn't know how he could say that he didn't know her. He understood her the most about her. "How about over dinner you can ask me anything, then we'll visit my watcher. While walking around after I'll tell you some more," offered Buffy. "I'm up with that Pet and I can ask anything right?" smirked Spike. Buffy knew then that tonight will be fun but also very emotional for her. "Yes you can ask anything that comes into that bleached head of yours," replied Buffy. Spike grabbed his duster and opened the door of their room for her. She went and grabbed her purse to head out the door. They went to Angel's apartment under the Hyperion since Angel asked them to leave through there. They went to the hatch that led to the underground tunnels. "Pet, where do you want to go eat?" Spike asked. Buffy thought for a second and decided on a Diner not that far from the Hyperion.

When they arrived to the Diner that they decided on they asked for a booth in the corner. Sitting across from each other they looked at menu. "What can I get for you two," the waitress ask looking at Spike. Buffy was a little annoyed by the waitress's look but didn't do anything, "Well I will have the grilled cheese and a coke." The waitress wrote it down without looking at her and was looking at Spike expectantly. "I will take a coke and a burger . I want it rare too please," ordered Spike while looking at Buffy. The waitress was a little miffed that he was paying attention to her but left to put there orders in. She went and got there drinks for them.

After the waitress dropped their drinks off Spike decided now was a good time to talk to her. Spike started, "Buffy, I want to know when you were called?" Buffy looked at him, "I'll tell you everything from when I was called to when I moved to Sunnydale. Does that work for you?" Spike just nodded as she started her tale, "I was called on my fifteenth birthday by my first watcher Merrick. I went to Hemry High School and the day was over. I was in my cheerleader outfit and sitting on the steps of the school when this old guy comes up to me. He starts to tell me I'm a slayer and that I have to start my training. I freaked and ran home. At the time I didn't now but I was having slayer dreams. I watched pass slayers die and all by the same vampire Lothos. I had them almost every night that I was afraid to sleep. The next day I was in the girl's locker room after cheer practice I had feeling something was being thrown at me. I turned around and caught a knife that Merrick threw at me. He wanted to prove his point that I was the slayer. I was still freaked but then he mentioned the dreams and was wondering if I was having them. I told what dreams I was having and he go this worried look on him. He then told me I was Lothos next target and also a name he used to go by Jack the Ripper. I started training the next night and it was hectic with my schedule." The waitress placed their food down in front of them. Spike took that moment to ask something, "Pet I know this probably has nothing to do with the story now but Angel has always claimed that he's love you since he saw you. Was that in Sunnydale or here in Los Angeles?" Buffy knew this would come up and decided she will tell him now instead of later, "Well I met Angel my first night in Sunnydale, but that wasn't his first time seeing me. He saw me on the steps before Merrick approached me. Whistler found him in New York and brought him to Los Angeles to show him his job the Powers To Be has put in his destiny. He loved how I show innocence and like the sun." Spike sat there eating his burger just listening to her recall past events.

"Are you done?" asked Buffy. Spike nodded and pulled out money to pay for the bill when all of sudden they heard, "Anne, is that you?" Buffy looked towards the voice that called her name and Spike had a confused look on his face. "I can't believe it's you? I haven't seen you since you quit and you've grown," said the guy who looks like he worked in the kitchen. "Hey Ted, it has been at least for years. My real name is Buffy, Anne is my middle name," replied Buffy. Spike was still looking between the two confusingly, when Buffy noticed him. "Ted I would like you to meet Spike. I met him a few months before I worked here," introduced Buffy. Spike held out his hand to Ted and shook the guy's hand. "Buffy I have to get back in the kitchen and your food is on the house. Every time you eat here it's on the house. By Buffy," Ted said walking back into the kitchen.

Spike looked at Buffy, "When did you work here?" "Let's head towards the cemetery and I'll continue my story. When I worked the diner that's farther ahead of the story," explained Buffy. The two were heading towards the cemetery when Buffy continued from where she left of, "Not long after I started training teens were starting to go missing and I met this guy. His name was Pike and I had a boyfriend at the time. Pike was a pain in my ass and his friend ended up being a vampire. My watcher saved him one night and that's how I met him. It was difficult for me to balance school, cheerleading, boyfriend, and the slaying. I got distant from my boyfriend and Pike stayed near me. The reason for the rise of vampires was because Lothos came into town. Well one night Lothos found me and Merrick came to my rescue. He told me to run and that I wasn't ready. Me being the stubborn girl I am refused to back down. He told me again when I heard a bike. Pike drove up I pulled me onto the back of the Pike and took off. Lothos grabbed Merrick and was going to turn him but Merrick pulled out a gun and shot himself in the mouth."

Buffy was crying by the time they made it to the cemetery and Spike wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her close to comfort her. He knew she's had a rough life since he's seen most of her slayer life. From what she said though Merrick was a strict watcher and didn't have the loving tendencies Giles had. Spike let her lead them to his grave and gave her a few minutes to herself. "You don't have to continue telling me tonight," Spike said fifteen minutes later. "It's fine. I have no problem telling you," Buffy answered. She grabbed his hand and they headed out of the cemetery together. They were walking along the each and it was around midnight, the moon was shining beautifully. "It was the night of the spring dance I noticed my boyfriend went with my best friend since he didn't pick me up. Pike crashed it to go with me when vampires started flooding the place. Saying send me out and nobody will get hurt. Pike stayed in the gym while I went out to face them. I found Lothos out there waiting for me. I grabbed a crucifix and ran up to the best I could in my dress. I put the crucifix in front of me and he grabbed it like it was nothing. His hand was smoking so I grabbed my hairspray and it caught him on fire. After I was done with that I went back in the gym and helped Pike in evacuating the gym. After everyone was out and vampires still inside I burned the gym down."

Spike couldn't help the smile that came to his face for the girl next to him. She didn't back down from a challenge. Yea she will run but in time she will go and fight. "What happen to your friend?" he was curious about him. "He left me when he thought that he would cause my death. Afraid that he was going to get in the way and I will make the mistake while protecting him. Before that we went to Vegas to a vampire hotel. That's not important though. When I returned home my parents sent me to a mental hospital since Dawn read my diary and showed them. I was there for six weeks and one of the doctors turned out to be an evil demon. That's when a wise women who I think used to be a watcher told me, 'A slayer always goes where she is needed.' I walked out of their proudly until I watched my parents marriage crumple. I partly thought it was my fault since I caused trouble but in the end my father was the one who really ended it," explained Buffy.

"I then moved to Sunnydale and you know my history there," said Buffy. Spike was amazed by everything this strong women has been through. "So pet, how was your father's?" he asked. Buffy smiled, "It was nice seeing him. He has a daughter named Anne which is a little convenient. I got a box from the garage since I asked him to hold onto it a few years ago. Oh wait, he wrote me a check!" exclaimed Buffy. She opened her purse to look at the check. She didn't even check the amount when he gave it to her earlier. What she saw surprised her. It was a check for twenty thousand dollars. She thought it was too much and she showed it Spike. Spike looked at it with surprise. He's heard stories about Hank from Dawn when Buffy died. She didn't think she would receive this much from her but she's grateful for it. She put it back in her purse and they continued they nightly walk around Los Angeles.

_Two beings were thinking of a way to make the two champions even happier. They wanted to do something to reward them. That's when they realized they can make it that Spike can't be staked. They will offer to get rid of his soul also. He may not be able to be staked but he will still be a vampire. The sunlight will still burn him but it will relieve some worries of that. Also as a little gag gift to the slayer they will give her fangs and improve her immortality. She will be able to live off blood or human food but blood will regenerate her energy a lot faster. Plus she can stop her heart beating if the occasion ever arises that she needs to disguise herself. She will be the perfect champion like she was prophesied about. She isn't the only slayer know. Faith can help out now and there are three champions of light Angel, Spike, and Buffy. They just had to plan when to do it. That what's nice being the Powers To Be Oracles._

They made it back to the Hyperion around three in the morning. Angel was back and relaxing on his couch. He turned to them and smiled at them. "How's Cordy?" asked Buffy. Angel darkened up but knew she cared, "She's good but the doctors aren't sure she will ever wake up though." Buffy's eyes starting watering up hearing one of the former scoobies might be losing a member. Cordelia wasn't her favorite but she was there for the scoobies. Buffy walked up to Angel and hugged him. Spike knew not to let his jealousy show since this was comfort and needed between the two friends. They spoke for a while when Buffy felt tired from the emotional stress even though she didn't mind telling Spike. Spike understood and went upstairs with her. They went in their bedroom and Buffy stripped down to her underwear and bra. Spike was a little uncomfortable to strip out of clothes even though they took their shower together. "Spike it's fine give me your shirt anyways?" asked Buffy. Spike took his shirt off and handed it to her. Before he let her put it on he checked the stab wound and saw that it was pink scar now. He lightly touched her scar and he felt her shiver under his touch. He smirked and placed a kiss on her lips. The kiss started gentle and Spike's hands instantly went to her waist to pull her closer to him. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck to try to get him even closer. They poured all the passion they felt for each other into the kiss. They broke from the kiss with both trying to catch their breathe even though it wasn't needed. Buffy was still in the habit of breathing and Spike always did it to blend in. Buffy put Spike's black shirt on while Spike stripped his boots and pants off. He picked Buffy up in his arms bridal style and carried her over the bed. He laid her out and got in next to her when she snuggled up to him. She fell a sleep instantly while Spike watched he pulled her closer smelling her vanilla scent and fell a sleep..

**Let me know how it is so far???**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any characters or some of the beginning for it's from the episode Chosen or the two episodes before they belong to Joss Whedon.**

I used some lines from some episodes but as I said before they belong to Joss Whedon...

Chapter 3

Spike woke up and was holding Buffy while she was sleeping. He nuzzled her behind the neck and then kissed the back of the head. He got dressed and headed towards his grandsire's domain. He headed towards the fridge to get some blood and heat it up. "Couldn't sleep Spike?" asked Angel. "Why do you do it? How can let the guilt take over you?" asked Spike. "How can I ignore what I did in the past Spike. You should know I'm ranked as the world's evilest vampire and your ranked second. What haunts me the most these days is what I did to Buffy five years ago. I wanted to kill her but you already knew that. I should of saw the signs about you liking Buffy. I mean for you the Slayer of slayers to make a deal with with her. I know you did it to have Drusilla to yourself again. Also when you kidnaped Willow and Xander you were in her house talking to Joyce like a normal civilian and how did you get her to like you? Then Oz told me when he first showed up that you were hiding and didn't want Buffy to know that you were back in town. Unfortunately you had a retarded girlfriend who couldn't behave," answered Angel.

Spike smiled, "Well, Joyce is the type that likes an honest person. If you show her your vulnerable side and talk she will listen. The first time I met Joyce informally was the night I crashed parent/ teacher night at the school. That hell of a woman hit me in the back of the head with an axe. No wonder Buffy such a strong person. She gets it from her mother. Plus you gave the worst impression when you were Angelus. Sold the slayer out that you guys shagged. I heard that wasn't your first time meeting her either? Well since it's you Angel I can't blame her for not liking you. Buffy at least forgave you for everything you did to her though don't understand why she would. What bothers me but not complaining about it why did you break up with her? I mean you guys seem like you guys were in great graces with each other when I saw you that time I kidnapped the whelp and red."

"Well, like you said Buffy and I would never be friends. Everybody else kept saying it too. When I came back Buffy was there for me and she hid it from her friends. We were worried that I might of killed people since I was feral but come to find out it was a demon. She had to keep me chained up and every time I saw her I wanted to bite her. Yet at the same time I sensed something was there between us. One day I broke the chains and followed her scent and ended up in the school. Not the smartest idea since all I was wearing was sweatpants. Luckily I came at the right time since I killed the demon that was attacking her. After that I turned to face her and her name hit me in the chest. I realized it was Buffy the girl I love. None of her friends trusted me except Oz gave me a small chance with warnings. After you, the stupid Mayor Wilkins started telling us we can't be together. I should of killed him when he tried to suffocate her with a pillow in the hospital. If it wasn't for Faith or him, she wouldn't of been the damn hospital. Faith poisoned me and the only antidote for it was slayer blood. Buffy tried to bring me Faith but she got away with a stab wound. I was told on christmas eve that I would drink from her and I tried to kill myself. That's what the first did to me but Buffy talked me out of it. It snowed that christmas morning. Well since she couldn't get Faith to me she offered herself. I almost lost control and was able to rush her to the hospital. Unfortunately Faith was in the room next door to her. The mayor was visiting her and tried to smother Buffy. Luckily I was able to rip him off of her and security told him removed him. Buffy went into a coma because of me. Her watcher and friends came in looking at me with pure hatred. I was tempted to leave that night but I promised Buffy that I will fight in the battle against the mayor. I left right after the fight without saying bye to her. I looked at her to make sure she was ok. I then left for L.A. Where Doyle found me who later on killed himself to save a clan of half demons. His gift was passed on to Cordelia who I found at a party. I kissed her but realized nothing was there," explained Angel.

Spike sighed, "Buffy will always be the one for you just like I know she's the one for me. I mean Dru even foresaw it happening.. I even captured Dru when she came to town to try to reunite the four of us. I tied her up and chained Buffy up with a choice. Love me and I'll stake my sire for you or I'll let Dru go to kill you. Bloody Harmony bint got in the way of that one. Both got free and I got to play a round of kick the Spike. I know you killed Darla yourself to protect Buffy. I know you saw her dead and in the coma but you have no idea how it felt to see her at the top of the tower she jumped from. She didn't have to die but she chose it for Dawn to live. A girl who is not really her sister she chose Dawn's life over her own. I love that in her and I thought every night until the day she was brought back of how many ways I could of saved her. If I didn't get tossed of the tower by Doc, I could of saved Dawn and Buffy would of lived. I know Red came to tell you since she was the only you liked out of the scoobies. When I saw her coming down those steps after her retarded friends brought her back. I thought she wasn't real. I was also so bloody pissed that the scoobies did that. They didn't think of the consequences of what could of happen to her. Well a demon hitched a ride with her. I was the first to know she was ripped from heaven. Also not long after that I found out I could hit her because when she came back something changed by a fraction in the molecules that my chip couldn't pick up she was human. Two nights before the final battle the everyone led a mutiny on her leadership and kicked her out of her own house. I wasn't there since I was on a bloody mission with an idiot. I was bloody pissed when I got there and notice she was gone. I was even more bloody pissed that her own friends and sister would do that. I found her in a house a few blocks away. I confessed all my feelings to her that night and told her the truth and the deepness of my love. I told her she wasn't wrong about that vineyard and something being protected from her. The others thought it was a bust and Xander lost a eye there but she went back during the day and left me while I was sleeping. She was proud that she was right and it restored the others faith in her. Then you show up that night bloody ponce. I hate you for that. The first tried using your guy's kiss against me. I walked away." Angel chuckled at that, "I got the brush off because of you. She chose you to be her champion. I was the second front. All I ask of you is love her, protect her, and cherish her for eternity. Let's hope I can move on for at least I can try to have a semi normal relationship."

Spike nodded to that and looked up to see Buffy standing in the doorway. "Hey luv," smirked Spike. She smiled and walked up to Angel, "Thank you Angel." Angel hugged her back and pushed her towards Spike. "No problem Buffy. I left you remember. Although I wanted you to have a normal relationship you won't because of what you are. No offense but you couldn't even have one with the commando boy," explained Angel. "He left because supposedly I didn't love him but now that I think of it I didn't. I'm in love with two vampires. I will always love you Angel because your my first love. Spike has my heart but you have a small piece too. I hope your ok with that Spike?" Buffy looking at Spike. Spike grabbed her and placed her in his lap, "Of course. Just like there is a tiny piece in me that still loves Dru. We always will hold some love for our first loves but it's also important to find new love and move on. I can't say I love the idea but I can live with you guys still being friends." Buffy smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Angel was happy his girl was happy. He's been thinking about it these past days and realized Spike was perfect for her. He's possessive, protective, and he will love her with all his heart even his demon loved her. Angel knew for sure Angelus the true him wanted to break her and torture her and then just become possessive of her and use her. He wouldn't be able to love her with his true demon. Angelus was just incapable of loving anything other than torture and chaos.

"So have you guys thought about what you guys are going to do now?" asked Angel. He wasn't sick of them being there but he was curious as to what these two were thinking of doing. No offense to to his grandchilde but he wasn't the greatest the planner. Buffy also was stubborn and came up with some weird ideas but normally worked out. "Well, Spike wants to take me to England. Show me his roots and show me the world," answered Buffy. Spike was happy even though it didn't matter his grandsire finally let him have something. He wanted to show her the world and his whole existence is for the girl in his lap. He wants her has a mate but know they are taking their time for the have all time in the world until he dusts. He couldn't wait to get out of L.A.

"_When shall we give the slayer her gift," asked a white female figure. "We shall inform Lorne to bring her to us the Oracles and then we continue to tell her what happens if she chooses to mate with Spike. The world will have three champions but he has earned his worth. Angel is still working and Buffy always fulfills her duty," exclaimed the white male figure._

I know this is shorter than the others but deal with it... I have another Spuffy fanfic in the works... Please leave comments... Next time Buffy is going to meet the Oracles of the Powers To Be the better workers than Whistler...


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any characters or some of the beginning for it's from the episode Chosen or the two episodes before they belong to Joss Whedon.**

I used some lines from some episodes but as I said before they belong to Joss Whedon... I changed the outcome of Cordelia and Conner doesn't exist...

Chapter 4

Buffy grabbed the box that she retrieved from her father's house and planted herself on the bed. Opening the box to see it was jammed pack with stuff. There were photos of her mother, dawn, herself, and friends. The cross that Angel gave her on their first meeting in Sunnydale. Also the ring that Spike gave her when they were engaged during the 'My Will" spell was done. Spike probably forgot about the ring and remembering how Riley looked when he found out she was engaged was hilarious. Her diploma was also in it. Spike was out with Angel helping him out on some mission that he needed the extra strength. Cordelia woke up from her coma so everyone else was at the hospital visiting her. Thinking back to her home that is now destroyed that held so many happy memories were gone. Even though Sunnydale was the worst place to live, most of the happiest and saddest moments in her life took place. Buffy went off to list all the good things that took place in that city:

_Met my new watcher Giles_

_My mother owned her own gallery_

_Met Angel and had a perfect first love_

_Met my true love William the Bloody aka Spike_

_Met Willow and Xander_

_Got a wonderful pain in the ass sister_

_Learned a lot about myself_

Buffy was brought out of her list when she heard a knock on the door. She got up to answer it and found a demon standing there. "I'm Lorne. A friend of Angel's, I own the bar Caritas," said the green demon. Buffy looked at him and nodded ok and let him in. Angel has told her about Lorne and he's an empath but works better when the person sings. "I'm here because I work for the Powers To Be and I was asked for you to meet with the Oracles. Don't worry your not in any trouble or danger at all. I know your here with that vampire but they asked just for you. Angel knows I'm picking you up so if Spike worries, he will know where you are," explained Lorne. Buffy looked at him, "Ok I trust you just let me change really fast." Lorne nodded okay and told her he'll wait in the lobby for her. Buffy grabbed a pair of jeans and simple top and changed in the bathroom. She put her hair in a sloppy ponytail. She walked back into her room and grabbed her purse. She decided to take the stairs down instead of waiting for the elevator. When she made it down there she found Lorne waiting for her with a smile.

They walked out of the Hyperion together and Buffy followed Lorne. They had small chatter and got to know a little about each other. Lorne led her to this secretive alley that had an brick wall with an arch like a door on it. Lorne made some swift movements with his hands on it and a portal type door appeared. "I'll be waiting here for you kitten," Lorne looked at Buffy. Buffy nodded and shakily walked into the portal where she found herself in a white room with to pure white beings. She was amazed by the beauty of it and knew these two Oracles were close to the Powers To Be that made her life hell but she wouldn't trade it for the world. The supernatural world gave her many things like her friends, Dawn, Giles, Angel, and of course Spike.

"Hello Chosen One. We are the Oracles and we have a precious gift and information for you," said the male Oracle. The female Oracle spoke next, "You have done so much to prove yourself that your the champion of light. Your wiccan friend has given you immortality but we are going to strengthen that because we want it permanent. As a small gag gift we are going to give you retractable fangs. With your immortality you can stop your heart and live. You will never die and we are also giving the gift of immortality gift to Spike for he has proven himself. He has voluntarily to get his soul back, fought the good fight, and proven that he loves you just like Angel does but probably more. He has endured torture to protect you from Glory and The First. Also very good job on destroying The First but Spike helped you. With your immortality Faith will be the last activated slayer. You will be the slayer forever but you can have a life. No matter where you go you will be great. With The First gone it will calm down but still be alert. Angel still has a long time until he earns his title of champion of light. Spike as earned his. At 2 am you will both feel a warm glow in you and that's when you know it has taken effect. You can life off of blood like Spike and yes he does have to keep feeding. Like he said he'll be a walking skeleton same as you. Blood will give you nutrients faster than human food. If you were to mate with anybody it would be sort of like a vampire mating ritual. You will be bonded and can sense each other. It's greater than a sire and childe bond. Spike's immortality will allow him to go out into the sunlight. With this information Chosen One go forth and be great. Until we meet again Buffy." With that said Buffy felt like she was kicked in the gut when she was forced back through the portal.

Lorne was waiting for her like he said and helped her up, "Everything go well kitten?" Buffy nodded and they walked down the street. "So your a pacifist?" asked Buffy. Lorne looked at her, "I'm guessing Angel told you somethings about me. To me violence is unneeded because I come from Plea but here I understand what Angel does and you. Just tell me have you ever wondered about quitting?" "I tried once but no matter what I had to go back to slaying. I ran away when I was 17 and came here to get away. Even though this is where I was called, I was hoping to live like a normal girl. I lived in a dingy apartment while working at a diner. When a young lady I saved in Sunnydale came in with her boyfriend. Her boyfriend disappeared later that night and she recognized me at the Diner. I was going by my middle name though, She convinced me to look especially since she knew it was me after I was hit by a car and got right back up. I found out that these demons from another dimension were taking runaways and using them as slaves for a day. Unfortunately because the dimension time went faster than here so they could only last a day until they were old. I found her boyfriend dead. I was able to save others and killed the leader. When I left the portal to the dimension closed up. I thought it was time for me to return to Sunnydale and stop mourning for Angel. When my sister was taken because she was the key. I told everyone if she dies I'll stop slaying. She was all I had when it came to family. My mother just recently past away a few months before from a brain aneurysm. My father who knows where he was at the time but he's back here in Los Angeles now. He never was there for us. He was cheating on my mom with his secretaries. I know I'm different from other slayers. Even Spike knew it when he realized I had friends and family. They don't understand though even though Gile's is a watcher and Willow is a witch. Angel thought I could live a normal life but I can't. Not even Oz could and he tried so hard to being a werewolf. Spike though he understands and our relationship may of started rocky and Sweet's the singing demon. I will never forget that day that we all sung our secrets out. I was pulled from heaven and felt different, Spike was my way of feeling. I was afraid to love him because of Angel. Angel I'll always love but not in love with him. Spike I see him and also see his demon. Angelus wants me dead and I can't risk freeing him," answered Buffy.

They found themselves in front of the Hyperion and Buffy went in first with Lorne following. "I'm going to hang downstairs care to join me?" asked Lorne. Buffy nodded and followed the the demon into Angels apartment.


End file.
